


A Gift for You

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: It's Valentine's day at the Garrison, and Keith is all too aware of the cadets and officers clamoring around Shiro for a chance to confess. Every person with chocolate he sees adds to his growing sense of anxiety. Each person makes Keith's chances seem even slimmer than before, but maybe just maybe Shiro could be interested in Keith too.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	A Gift for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroglodyteMonologue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroglodyteMonologue/gifts).



> Ahhh, this is my first Sheith fic! I guess we're starting out with some fluff for my first. This is a fic for my Sheithvalentine, Troglodytemonologue. I hope you enjoy!

Keith frowned as he looked down at the chocolates in his hand. The small red heart shaped box seemed inadequate as he began to notice the boxes of chocolates being carried by other cadets. Some cadets held huge boxes; others had nicely wrapped packages with clean folded edges and pristine ribbon wrapped and curled into buoyant twists. With each box he noticed, the feeling of inadequacy built, settling upon him like boa squeezing around him. 

His train of thought broke as footsteps down his corridor approached, the footsteps sure and heavy. Keith hid the chocolate box in his pants pocket and looked up to find Shiro approaching, a smile on his face and several boxes of chocolate in his arms. 

"Keith, I've been looking all over for you. Do you want to spare later? I'm free before dinner." 

"Uh, sure. Sounds good to me. I thought you'd- nevermind." Keith said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, eyes glued to the boxes of chocolate in Shiro's arms. 

"You thought what?" Shiro asked, head tilting to the side. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you after class." Keith nodded and turned around, trying to will away the hotness he felt in his ears and the sweatiness of his hands. 

"See you after class!" Shiro called, and the nervous optimism in Keith grew at the idea Shiro was still making time for him on a day when Shiro should probably be out on any of the number of dates he was probably asked. 

That nervous optimism bloomed and shrivelled throughout the day as Keith watched his fellow cadets and even some officers trip over themselves to make passes at Shiro. Between classes, Keith saw several students rush up to Shiro in the hallway, clamouring around him as they held out their boxes of chocolate. Keith turned away as he saw Shiro smile soft and tender in a way that made his eyes crinkle at the corners as he took proffered chocolate. 

After lunch, as Keith made his way back from the cafeteria to his classroom, he happened upon one of the newer officers stuttering out a confession to Shiro, head down and hands extended out to offer a box of chocolates. 

"I would love to take you out on a date." the officer said, voice cracking on the last word. 

Shiro smiled and took the box of chocolates. "I appreciate the sentiment. I really do, but there's someone else I'm interested in. I'm sorry." 

The words settled in Keith's stomach like a cannonball, blasting away any of the optimism he'd managed to have earlier. Of course Shiro would have someone he liked already. Why wouldn't he? 

Keith left, deaf to whatever the officer responded with. 

The next class was a special kind of hell, the box of chocolates burning a hole in Keith's pockets. He was conscious of the stiff cardboard against his leg, the soft jostling sound it made as Keith bounced his leg at hyper speed. Whatever the lecturing officer said went in one ear and out the other. 

When class was dismissed, Keith made a beeline for his locker and tossed the chocolate inside as he grabbed his work out gear. Even as he changed, he could still feel the stiff cardboard against his leg, haunting him and riling up his nerves. 

By the time he was changed and out into the gym, he was antsy with brimming energy. His warm up stretches did little to help, and just as he was getting ready to move to the weight room, Shiro’s voice cut through the room, clear and warm and even toned as always. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, Keith. A cadet asked me a question after class that ran a little long.” Shiro said as he rotated his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, Shiro. I just finished warming up.” Keith turned to Shiro, eyes trailing up long muscled legs to the toned plane of Shiro’s stomach that showed as Shiro stretched his arms over his head. 

“Great, just try to keep up.” Shiro grinned, grey eyes alighting in challenge as he lowered himself into his stance. 

“I think you need to worry about keeping up old timer.” Keith said, chest warming as he lowered himself with his eyes on Shiro. 

While Keith and Shiro sparred, the idea of the chocolates and Valentine’s Day washed away. The anxiety and fear of earlier was instead replaced by the feeling of Shiro’s body against Keith’s as they wrestled and watching Shiro’s footwork to try and out smart him.

Keith laughed as Shiro pinned him to the mat, faces so close that Shiro’s breath fanned Keith’s cheek, warming the flushed skin even more. 

“Alright, alright I concede.” Keith said as he tapped at Shiro’s side.

“Not bad, hot shot. You’re getting better at predicting what I’m going to do. You almost had me there at the end with your rush down.” 

“Just wait, Shiro. I’m going to pin you one day, and you’ll never see it coming.”

“Yeah?” Shiro said, eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. “I look forward to it, Keith.” 

Keith felt his chest warm again, and he kept his head down, eyes staring determinedly at his shoes. “I’m going to go shower.” 

“Me too. You gave me a workout.” Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder as he moved to the door. 

Keith followed, eyes pausing on the way Shiro’s shorts clung to the curve of his ass before hurrying down to the floor. 

When Keith reached his locker, the relaxed exhaustion of a good workout faded away as he looked at the little box of chocolates situated on top of his towel. All the worry of early came crashing down, ushering in the same bubbling anxiety. 

Throughout Keith’s shower, he was conscious of Shiro only two stalls down. The closeness made Keith even warmer than the hot shower, boiling his face as nervousness and attraction churned inside him. 

If he was going to give Shiro chocolate, now would be the best time. After dinner there would be no guarantee that Keith could get Shiro alone. Every late confesser would be clamoring for Shiro’s attention. If Keith waited till after, curfew would be called and then Shiro would be off to his room, and Keith wouldn’t be able to bring himself to sneak out to knock on Shiro’s door. 

As Keith stepped out of the shower to dry off, he tried to steal his resolve.His resolve didn’t steal itself by the time he was dressing at his locker. If anything his resolve was on the floor with the residual shower water. 

“I’m going to grab a bite to eat. You want to come with me off base? I was thinking of going out.” Shiro said, a small thud resounding from where he leaned his shoulder against a locker.

“Sure.” Keith answered in a tight voice, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Keith stared down at the box of chocolates before grabbing them, slamming his locker shut with a ringing thud. He whipped around, marching towards Shiro. 

Shiro’s wide eyes were stuck on Keith as he approached. 

“Keith?” 

“Here.” Keith shoved the box of chocolates into Shiro’s chest. “I know you said you liked someone already and people have been shoving chocolate at you all day, but I just want you to know. I like you a lot. Sorry.” 

Keith tried to move away, but the strong hold of Shiro’s hand over his kept him there. 

“Keith, don’t apologize. I’m really happy that you told me.” 

“Shiro, you don’t have to lie.” 

“I’m not. I guess you over heard me talking today, but there is someone that I like. I like you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes widened, teeth gritting down, as he searched Shiro’s face. It held the same openness Keith had always known it to; Shiro had never lied to him. 

“You mean that?” Keith asked, voice small and quiet, vulnerability spilling into his eyes. 

“Of course I do. You’re witty and competent. You got a spark in you that ignites my own. When I’m with you a fire gets lit, and I find myself having some of the best times I’ve ever had in my life. I want to hold on to that spark, kindle the flame together with you if you’d let me.” 

“Shiro, I want to. I’ve never had someone believe in me like you do. I’ve never had someone who I’ve want to be around so much. I want to be around you forever.” 

Shiro moved closer, and Keith felt his face warm as Shiro leaned into his space. “Are you still up for going out to eat?” 

Keith nodded, fingers tightening around the box of chocolates. Shiro’s hand squeezed around Keith’s briefly before loosening. Keith took his hand back, eyes moving back to the box of chocolates. 

“Sorry it’s such a small box.” 

“I love it because you’re the one who gave it to me.” 

For the first time that day, the squirming feeling in Keith’s stomach is actually pleasant.

“Sap,” Keith mumbled ducking his head. 

Shiro laughed, warm and full. “What can I say? I have a soft spot for you. Now come on. Let’s go get something to eat.” 

Shiro placed his hand on Keith shoulder, the weight warm and reassuring. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Keith fell into stride beside Shiro, eyes sneaking up to Shiro’s face then down to their feet stepping in time with each other. 

“Actually, Shiro started as they walked past the barracks, “would you mind if we stop by my room? There’s something I need to get.” 

Keith nodded, following as they changed their course for Shiro’s room. 

“Wait here.” Shiro disappeared into his room to leave Keith standing in the hallway.

The sound of Shiro’s door opening brought Keith’s gaze to Shiro. Shiro kept one arm behind his back, and Keith felt his stomach squirm again when he saw the soft smiling tugging at the corner of Shiro’s lips. 

“I know you don’t have as much of a sweet tooth as I do, and I know you’re not one for flowers. It took me a little bit to think of a gift for you, but I think you’ll like these.” Shiro said as he offered a rectangular box wrapped with a red ribbon. 

Keith took the box, fingers brushing against Shiro’s. He pulled at the ribbon, and anticipation built up into his chest as he pulled off the lid. 

Inside the box were a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Keith ran his fingers over the leather, admiring the soft groves of the leather beneath his fingertips. 

“These are so nice, Shiro.” Keith said, face turning up to Shiro’s. 

“I couldn’t help but get the best for you. Now you have a nice pair of gloves to wear when we go racing.” 

Tears burned in Keith’s eyes, and he launched himself into Shiro, wrapping his arms tightly around the broad expanse of Shiro’s back. Affection burst into Keith’s chest, fueling the stinging in his eyes and the warmth in his stomach. 

“Thank you.” Keith murmured against the stiff fabric of Shiro’s uniform shirt. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keith.” Shiro placed a kiss on the crown of Keith’s head, strong arms coming around to encompass Keith’s small frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> It feels nice to have finally made a piece of writing for the Sheith fandom, and I hopefully will get around to making more fan pieces. This community has been so nice and welcoming, and I hope to add to the joy this fandom creates through its wonderful works.


End file.
